


To Tight

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, not exactly smutt but in the next chapter there will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn starts wearing trousers that are to tight on him and Harry takes notice</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tight

As Zayn was done taking his shower he slipped on his underwear but there was a problem they were to tight but comfortable somehow so zayn kept wearing them but he also had to keep re-ajusting himself in his pants one night they were out to dinner harry had noticed ''so uh hows everyones food?'' liam asked as he put a forkfull of the spagehtti that he ordered into his mouth ''fine'' zayn said as began to re-adjust himself again harry watched him as he did getting turned on see harrys always kinda wanted to fuck zayn hes found him incredibly sexy everytime he wanst looking harry would always sneak a glance at him when he was was shirtless eyes going over all the parts of his skin that were littered with tattoos imagining running his touncge over each and everyone of them ''mate you alright?'' niall asked not noticing that he was looking at zayns chest ''huh? oh yea i'm fine nialler'' harry replied he now had to re-adjust himself laughing a little after dinner harry wanted to go back to his room by himself to have a wank but instead asked zayn to come hang

 

with him ''OI! zayn'' harry said grabbing zayn by the shoulder ''want to come hang with me for a while?'' harry asked hoping to get his answer ''yeah sure'' smiling harry walkd into his room closed the door ''the x-factor is on harreh!''zayn raised his voice loud for harry to hear as he came from the kitchen to grab a pack of crisps zayn once again tonight re-adjusted himself on the couch with harry when he saw zayn put his hand on his crotch licked his lips and bit them sighing as he got up ''something wrong harreh?'' zayn asked concerend ''uh no i'm fine'' as zayn got up harry sat on the kitchen table thinking about there days on the x-factor trying to calm down his hard on it worked but then zayn came and sat next to him one the table ''jesus harreh your room doesnt have air conditioning?'' zayn asked as he took off his shirt 'OH GOD' harry thought ''uhh yeah i do but its on the fritz'' harry said as he ttok his shirt off as well the heat in the room becoming to much ''you know you have a really nice body'' harry said as zayn walked to the fridge to get a water

 

''thanks mate'' zayn said smiling ''your actually kinda sexy to'' harry said with a huge grin on his face not realizing wat he said he froze in place then got up to get a water as well ''oh? you think i'm sexy?'' zayn asked ''uhhh i-'' harry didnt have time to finish his sentence as zayn was in his personal space leaing into harry making him faltten his back on the table ''so you think i'm sexy styles?'' zayn asked as he kissed harry with palenty of tounge making him moan into his mouth...................

**Author's Note:**

> So i might be writing a 2nd part? if this gets enough good reviews i will i love to write(; xx


End file.
